


Skinny Love

by missfeministfangirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfeministfangirl/pseuds/missfeministfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short drabble where the threesome comfort each other after the alphas and darach are finally gone. Basically what I would like to happen at the end of 3x12;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> self betad. Tittle from the song by Bon Iver

It’s after everything is done, after Ms. Blake and the alpha’s are gone, after they’ve fought and been hurt and brusied and bloodied, after he and Scott return with Melissa to the house, after they wash the blood and dirt off  their hands, only then does Isaac find himself walking slowly, his feet turned to lead, to Scott’s room. Scott is sitting on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. His eyes are watery and bloodshot when he looks at Isaac and when he sees the look in his friend’s eye Isaac moves to sit next to him without thinking. Maybe it’s Scott’s alpha calling to his wolf, he thinks, the true alpha that came out tonight. But another part of him wants it to be a simple human connection.

Scott rubs his eyes tiredly and when he flops back on the bed he grabs Isaac’s wrist and takes him down with him. Isaac goes willingly and lies facing Scott, their legs brushing against each other, their body heat mingling in the space between them. Scott doesn’t let go of his wrist.

They sit there for a while, too much adrenaline still running through their systems to get to sleep, but too bone tired to do anything else.

After a while Isaac hears a car pull up to the house. He feels Scott shift, knowing he must have heard it too. Isaac breathes in deeply and he can smell just a hint of it: Allison. The smell of leather and metal and the bright citrus in her shampoo and soap. His heart skips a beat when he recognizes it, thinking of all that had passed between the three of them since the time the alpha’s came, but more importantly during this night. His hands clench as he remembers his hands on Allison’s shoulders as they turned cold under the ice water, remembers seeing Scott submerged, hearing the other boys heartbeat slowing underneath the water. He listens and hears her footsteps head, not to the front door, but around the house.

Suddenly she appears at Scott’s open window and climbs into his room. Her face doesn’t show any trace of tears but she’s pale and looks duller than she usually does, her spark gone out, a piece of strong steel, rusted. Isaac tenses and then realizes that he doesn’t know whose jealousy he should fear, whose feelings he should be sensitive of. Allison doesn’t seem surprised to find them lying together. Indeed, she smiles, a small fond smile at the sight of them.

“Hey.” Scott says, “Is your Dad ok?” Isaac realizes her appearance here must have made him jump to the worst conclusions.

“No, he’s fine,” she assures them, “He’s at home, I just told him I… needed to come here and see you guys.”

Her words hang in the air and so do all the words unsaid.

For a moment Isaac is desperately afraid of being an intruder, the unwanted stranger. But Scott, in his way, simply keeps hold of Isaac’s wrist in a silent plea for him to stay, and gestures Allison towards the empty space in the bed behind him(as though he and Scott had unconsciously left room for her). She toes off her shoes and socks, slips off her jacket and crawls across the bed towards them. She settles on Scott’s other side, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Isaac still isn’t sure where the three of them stand, everything feels so fragile right now, like even the slightest vibration could knock them all to the ground. But Allison’s hand is resting in front of him, in the space between. He reaches out and laces his fingers with hers and she doesn’t pull away, just squeezes his hand in return. He slides in closer to Scott, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He can smell the heady mixture of scents that is Scott and Allison, can hear both their hearts beating together like a sweet soothing melody that sings that they’re alive, _alive_ , gloriously alive. And by all rights they should be talking about whatever the fuck this is between them, they should be talking about Isaac being Allison’s emotional tether, or how Isaac has seen Scott as his best friend, his alpha, and more for a long time now, longer than anyone thinks. They should be talking about those things but Isaac just wants to lie here with them, to know that they’re both safe. In this moment he can’t bear the thought of either of them being far enough away that he can’t hear them, smell them, feel their presence.

So they don’t talk. They lie together in a protective cocoon of their own creation, basking in the lingering touches they give each other like cats in the sun. They heal together, inside and out. He’s sure that each of them cries at some point, whether out of lingering pain or sheer relief he’s never certain.

It was late when things had finally ended and now the light of dawn is creeping across the sky. Sometimes it feels like a dream, lying here with them and maybe Isaac does fall asleep occasionally, but they’re always there when he wakes up again


End file.
